On His Mind
by Serendicity
Summary: After class one day Nozomu finds himself thinking an awful lot about a particular male student. His thoughts get the best of him and he's only able to resort to one thing...


This was originally written as a response to one of the requests from a kink meme for the zetsubousensei Livejournal community. The request was Nozomu and masturbation, and that he would feel guilty being unable to keep Jun off his mind XD And since I love the JunxNozomu pairing, I just couldn't resist. I also have another JunxNozomu fanfiction in the works. So that should be getting done soon. Anyways, on with the fic.

**Warning:** It's pretty explicit. So turn away now if you don't think you should be reading this XD

XXX

He should have been thinking about tomorrow's lessons but another subject seemed to keep grabbing his attention. It wasn't often when something was able to distract him this much, he was normally very focused on what needed to be done. He actually wished he could stop because a certain student of the male sex kept haunting his thoughts. He would usually see the student with a book in his hand, his eyes positioned downward as he read obsessively. It was the times his eyes were elsewhere that drove Nozomu crazy. When Jun looked at Nozomu he would get this swirling sensation in his upper stomach. His blue eyes would pierce through him and suddenly Nozomu would feel a blush rise to his cheeks and he would stutter and lose his train of thought. No one else could do this to him, only Jun. Sighing and shaking his head slightly, he began to organize the items on his desk. Class had been dismissed about five minutes ago. His eyes looked in the direction where Jun's desk was, feeling his face become hot again.

His hands stopped moving as his mind wandered again. He started to recall an event that happened earlier on in the day, when Jun approached Nozomu to ask him a question about their assignment. His cobalt eyes were looking down at him, which had a serious yet entrancing appearance. He had gotten nervous again and tried to avoid eye contact for a moment but found his gaze traveling back to Jun's face eventually which caused his temperature to rise higher. He hurried up and answered the male student's question so that Jun wouldn't notice his embarrassment. After Jun went back to his seat Nozomu exhaled slowly, tugging at his collar because of feeling too hot. Throughout the rest of the day they had been giving each other small glances which drove him further to the point of insanity.

Pausing from his thoughts, Nozomu noticed that he had a strange heat in his lower area. He was... aroused. Instantly his face took on a deep shade of red and he tensed up, feeling completely embarrassed at himself. _"I can't go out like this..."_ he thought to himself, wondering what he should do. He tried to focus on something else and wait for his arousal to go away, but in a matter of seconds Jun was back on his mind. The scene from earlier in the day came back into his head, except this time Jun bent over so that he was level with Nozomu and whispered into his ear, hot and moist, "Sensei..." Nozomu got a chill down his spine and he gulped dryly. Sitting back down in his chair Nozomu began to unbutton his shirt. In his mind Jun was now licking the outside of his ear in a slow and teasing manner, purposely breathing into it to arouse him. But by now he was already fairly turned on. His own hand slipped underneath his shirt and began to play with a hardening nipple, rubbing his fingertips over it and occasionally pinching lightly. He bit his lower lip to prevent himself from making any embarrassing noises, even though there was technically no one else in the classroom but him.

In his fantasy it was just him and Jun, the rest of the class disappeared from the scene. He made small noises in the back of his throat as his other hand made its way to his crotch, rubbing slowly. If he wasn't so lost in his thoughts he would have stopped now in embarrassment of his own actions. But that was not the case. "K-Kudou-kun..." his voice slipped, imagining the male student placing hot kisses down his neck. Jun's book he was previously reading had been discarded and left on the desk, ignored. He would push Nozomu's clothes down his shoulders exposing the upper portion of his body while his kimono remained draped around his waist and over his arms. Nozomu smoothed his hands over the areas Jun was giving him attention with his hands and mouth, eliciting a small moan as his eyes closed. Somewhere along his fantasy Nozomu had made his way on top of his desk, pushing some objects out of the way which fell onto the floor, but he never noticed the sound of anything hitting the ground as he was now laying flat on his back and Jun was ravishing his body with kisses and soft bites.

His other hand groped at his erection causing his knees to pull up and a louder moan to escape his mouth. His head turned to one side and he cracked his eyes open, looking towards Jun's empty desk and suddenly realizing what he was doing. He gasped loudly and covered his chest, though again it's not like anyone else was really there, but his erection was already throbbing desperately. He panted feeling awkward and embarrassed, but somehow his hand continued to pleasure himself subconsciously, bringing him to a state that was of intense arousal and high embarrassment. It felt so wrong, but his hand was rubbing with more friction and he was thinking of Jun and _god_ did it feel good. His head turned again and his eyelashes fluttered, and his hakama had hiked up to his thighs exposing his smooth and slender legs. The hand that was previously occupied with his chest had smoothed down his stomach and stopped at the inside of his pale thigh, rubbing and squeezing gently. Nozomu threw his head back when "Jun" slipped a hand under his undergarments, touching his hard and hot erection.

Nozomu spread his legs wider as he continued to touch himself, moaning with pleasure. Jun would be taking off his uniform as he told Nozomu to turn over and Nozomu obeyed the imaginary command, holding himself up with his knees with his cheek pressed against the surface of his desk. He loosened his hakama while panting heavily, letting it fall to his knees. Jun's hand would then wrap around his throbbing erection and pump firm, slow strokes, gradually picking up speed. He was slung over Nozomu's back, his hips pressing against his rear, and breathed into Nozomu's ear. His other hand caressed his buttocks, squeezing occasionally. Nozomu began making desperate sounding noises, some considerably loud. He stuck two of his fingers in his mouth and coated them with saliva, bringing his hand back to his backside and slowly pushing one finger past the ring of tight muscle. In his mind they were Jun's fingers penetrating him, and the boy would be smirking oh so slightly, with his blue eyes hazed with desire. Once his finger was all the way inside he wriggled it a bit, causing his toes to curl and his muscles to tighten. He pulled out and pushed back inside, drawing a breathy moan. Jun would add a second finger and begin to thrust in and out, slowly, until he decided when he could increase his pace. Nozomu's back arched and he cried out with pleasure as he finger-fucked himself; his eyebrows drawn up and eyes closed tightly, a heavy blush staining his face. "Ah...! Nnn..."

"Jun" would continue to finger him and pump his arousal until Nozomu climaxed, which was quickly approaching. "Oh! Kudou-kun!!" Nozomu moaned, his thumb rubbing at the tip of his leaking arousal. He spread his legs even wider, knocking a few more things off the desk as his black hair stuck to his face with sweat and his mouth hung ajar while ecstacy was etched all over his face. With a few more thrusts and pumps he cried out raggedly, spilling himself hard over his hands and onto the desk. His shoulders and head dropped with exhaustion, panting and trying to catch his breath. His vision had gone white for a moment and he was not yet aware of what just happened.

The sound of a door sliding open was heard. "I forgot my..." Nozomu's eyes snapped open and he turned his head to find Jun standing in the doorway. Nozomu was tousled from his orgasm and his chest and legs were still exposed, as well as the mess he made on the desk. "Book..." His face redder than ever before, Nozomu looked down to find Jun's book, which was now partly covered in sexual juices.

Now was one of those moments he felt greatly in despair.

XXX

The ending was something that came to me on a whim and I'm rather proud of it XD It's soooo fitting of the series. Reviews make me happy!

I'm also starting to have a thing for HagaxAoyama, but I want to wait until I know more about them until I start doing fanfiction with them XD; Please give me them in episode 7! Yes that had nothing to do with this fanfic. But I felt I should throw that in there xD


End file.
